


Отделение

by Shax_r



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: Если бы Кроули не существовало — его следовало бы выдумать.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини M-E





	Отделение

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся заявкой с инсайда:
>
>> Азирафель - двойной агент. Придумал "демона Кроули", чтобы нарушать правила, когда хочется. Иногда ведет с ним внутренний диалог, если сомневается, поступил ли правильно. Состоит на службе в Аду и в Раю, выполняет их задания или врет, что противник помешал. Обман раскрывается во время неАрмагеддона.  
> (по "Слуге двух господ". Если додадите Вельзегабов, тоже хорошо.)
> 
> Но, как водится, отошёл от неё совершенно в другую сторону. 

В Кроули есть всё то, чего так не хватает ему самому. Азирафаэль даже немножко завидует, хоть ему и не пристало испытывать такие чувства. Ему вообще много чего не пристало. Завидовать. Лениться. Злиться. Ругаться. Или «осквернять храм своего тела грубой материей», как выражается Гавриил. Под грубой материей он обычно подразумевает пищу и алкоголь – и Азирафаэль привык уже отговариваться тем, что так поступают люди. А он живёт среди людей, он не хочет выделяться, он хочет лучше их понимать, чтобы выполнять свою работу.

Для ангелов такие отговорки – блажь и придурь. Для демонов, в общем-то, тоже, но они хотя бы не тратят своё (и твоё заодно) время на нравоучения. Работаешь? Вот и иди дальше работай, не мельтеши перед глазами, хуже смерти надоел. Это ему Кроули рассказывал, в лицах, попеременно изображая то Вельзевул, то Дагон, то Хастура, то кого-то ещё, чьи имена Азирафаэль уже запамятовал.

Кроули можно завидовать, лениться и поглощать спиртное в неприличных количествах. Более того – его за это только похвалят, дескать, ударник производства, подаёшь людям плохой пример, так держать. Не перестарайся только, а то Ад не резиновый. Да Кроули и не старается, он приклеивает монетки к тротуару не потому, что это плохой поступок, а потому, что это весело. И пьёт потому, что ему нравится пить. Азирафаэлю тоже нравится. Нравится лёгкость в голове при опьянении. Нравится мелкими добродетелями сводить на нет мелкие же пакости. Нравится, как Кроули при этом негодующе фыркает, закатывает глаза и безуспешно пытается не улыбаться.

Кроули даёт ему то, в чём Азирафаэль так остро нуждается. И это, честно говоря, работает в обе стороны. Одному нельзя быть плохим, второму нельзя быть хорошим – а вместе получается быть собой. В одиночку Азирафаэль ни за что бы не справился, так что – как же хорошо, что в его жизни появился Кроули.

Появился и остался, будто всегда там был. Азирафаэль думает, что если бы Кроули не существовало – его следовало бы выдумать. Именно таким, какой он и есть на самом деле, Азирафаэль не стал бы ничего менять. Кроули нахальный, шумный и совершенно невыносимый, а от бурной деятельности, которую он разводит, волосы дыбом встают, – и, Боже, Сатана, да уже хоть кто-нибудь, Азирафаэлю это нравится.

Кроули сомневается – «Да не сделали они ничего такого, чтоб их вот так вот сразу – и выгонять».

Кроули предлагает – «Как насчёт небольшого взаимовыгодного сотрудничества, ангел?»

Кроули нарушает все мыслимые правила, включая те, которые и демонам-то нарушать нельзя.

Азирафаэль малодушно радуется, что именно Кроули может высказать то, что давно вертится в голове у них обоих. Кроули пригласит выпить. Кроули будет спорить до хрипоты и насмехаться над божественной волей. Кроули сочинит первосортный бред, который позже они впишут в свои отчёты. Ангелы не пьют, не богохульствуют и не лгут – вот Азирафаэль ничем таким и не занимается. По крайней мере, не начинает первым.

– Мир с каждым столетием становится теснее, – как-то говорит Кроули, на просвет рассматривая содержимое своего бокала. Взбалтывает его резким движением, и снова замирает, немигающим взглядом следя, как хлопья осадка медленно опускаются на дно. – Тебе так не кажется?

– О. Честно говоря, не думал об этом, – Азирафаэль пока ещё пытается притворяться, будто вопрос застал его врасплох. – Ну, знаешь, это ведь физически невозможно. Даже учёные говорят, что Вселенная расширяется, а нам с тобой доподлинно известно, что...

– Да брось, – тянет Кроули. Он чудовищно пьян и потому комично растягивает слова, запинается, будто человеческая речь даётся ему всё труднее. – Ты же понимаешь, о чём я.

Он слегка покачивается из стороны в сторону, его силуэт двоится, теряя чёткость очертаний, и Азирафаэль трясёт головой. Кажется, пора протрезветь.

Мир становится всё теснее уже не каждое столетие – каждые десять лет, каждый год. Сужается постепенно, сначала до размеров города, а потом – и до книжного. До одной-единственной комнаты в нём. Если вы умеете искривлять пространство (совсем чуть-чуть и в сугубо благих целях), другие комнаты вам и не нужны.

Чем меньше становится мир – тем больше, тем чаще, тем ближе в нём Кроули. И это должно пугать, нет, правда должно, – но не пугает. Даже не настораживает, потому что у Азирафаэля всё под контролем.

– Дорогой, пожалуйста...

Кроули – как раз тот фактор, который он контролировать не может.

Кроули разваливается в кресле, закинув обе ноги на подлокотник, и бесцеремонно пихает его в плечо мыском. Спасибо, хоть ботинки снял, вернее, они сами сползли, стекли со ступней, как старая змеиная кожа. Азирафаэль когда-то подумал, что эти пижонские ботинки – часть самого Кроули, и вот поди ж ты, угадал.

– Дорогой, очень тебя прошу, – Азирафаэль мученически вздыхает и смотрит на Кроули поверх очков. По его задумке, этот жест должен был выйти строгим, если не суровым. Судя по тому, как Кроули вопросительно вздёргивает брови – дескать, чего такое, ангел? – эффекта ноль. Этот зас... мерз... демон ещё и издевается. – Потерпи немного, мне осталось всего-то, – он торопливо заглядывает в конец книги, – сорок страниц.

Кроули зевает и медленно потягивается, хрустя суставами. Картинно расправляет плечи, выгибает спину так, как ни одному человеку не под силу. Рисуется, мерз... Мерзавец. Самый настоящий мерзавец.

– Час назад тоже было сорок страниц, – капризно тянет он.

– Я не могу читать, когда ты меня постоянно отвлекаешь! – Азирафаэль всплёскивает руками почти с отчаянием. – Кроули, обещаю, мне совсем чуть-чуть осталось.

– Пф, – Кроули не встаёт, змеёй стекает с кресла, и развязно взмахивает рукой. – Я за выпивкой. Тебе чего-нибудь принести?

Вопрос подразумевает – «чего тебе принести?» Как будто Азирафаэль способен отказаться.

– Вина, пожалуйста, – сообщает он удаляющейся спине. Кроули в ответ только что-то невнятно хмыкает.

Он скоро вернётся и принесёт бутылки – сразу несколько, чтоб уж наверняка. Конечно, за время его отсутствия Азирафаэль не прочтёт ни строчки, и Кроули будет ворчать, что успеет поседеть ещё до того, как один бессердечный ангел снизойдёт наконец до его несчастной, всеми покинутой персоны.

А потом они будут добросовестно напиваться, рядком составляя бутылки на угол стола, кое-как расчищенный от хлама, – как раз между старомодным письменным прибором и недочитанной книгой. Азирафаэль мысленно извиняется перед увесистым томиком «Этики», да и перед самим Спинозой на всякий случай, неплохой ведь был парень, жалко его. Но «Этика» ждала больше трёхсот лет, подождёт ещё.

Кроули ждать не будет. У Азирафаэля шесть тысяч лет за спиной и ещё столько же раз по столько – впереди. Это на месте смертных он бы трясся над каждым днём коротенькой жизни, но ему-то нет нужды. Он говорит об этом Кроули – но Кроули качает головой и подливает ему в бокал. То ли ещё вино, то ли уже виски, то ли – Всевышняя-знает-что.

– Не знает, – утверждает Кроули совершенно серьёзно. – Откуда бы?

Вечных райских наслаждений – или адских мук, Азирафаэль всё ещё иногда сомневается, – тому, кто придумал спиртное. Хотя не исключено, что это был Кроули. А он определённо заслужил и то, и другое.

Выпивка – отличный повод для встреч. И оправдание тому, что на них происходит, когда «это всё происки коварного демона» уже не достаточно. Неясно, правда, перед кем оправдываться.

Если так подумать – они постоянно или собираются надраться, или надираются, или уже надрались. Всё время, проведённое ими вместе, тонет в алкогольном тумане, и как же, черти бы побрали всех Наверху, а архангелы – всех Внизу, это хорошо. Человеческое тело реагирует совсем по-человечески, в голове становится так приятно пусто, сознание плывёт, укутанное слоем невесомой пушистой ваты, и у Азирафаэля наконец получается расслабиться. Ему весело. Ему хорошо и легко, и спокойно, и это, конечно, подделка, сфабрикованная перекаченным дофамином мозгом, но сейчас она кажется естественнее, чем реальность.

Кроули – тоже. Сейчас он, как никогда, – близкий, до надоедливости суетливый, до неприличия живой.

Они безбожно напиваются, чтобы не только увидеть или услышать, но и чувствовать, осязать, ощущать, впитывать всем своим существом, выходящим далеко за пределы смертной оболочки. Образы и голоса дополняет шумное, с присвистом, дыхание, и тепло прикосновений, и тяжесть тела.

На кровать они валятся, потому что кого-то из них – знать бы ещё, кого именно, – спьяну не держат ноги, и перекатываются неуклюжим клубком сплетённых конечностей. Азирафаэль сильнее. Тощий, жилистый Кроули – проворнее, он змеёй выскальзывает из захвата, мягко давит на плечи, оказываясь сверху. Его зрачки даже в темноте остаются узкими щёлками, он смотрит глаза в глаза, не моргая и не шевелясь, кажется, даже не дыша. Он настолько близко, что виден узор на радужке, видно, как едва подрагивают ресницы, как взъерошенные волосы липнут к вискам.

На секунду картинка перед глазами колеблется и плывёт, и Азирафаэль торопливо промаргивается, фокусируя взгляд на кончике длинного носа. Кроули бессовестно ржёт, комментируя что-то про «глаза в кучу», и никак не реагирует на ворчание «Ну всё, всё, хватит уже надо мной смеяться». Утыкается ему куда-то в ключицу, хихикает, возится там чего-то, щекотно трётся носом – а потом кусается, так, что Азирафаэль едва не вскрикивает. Больно, вообще-то, кусается, кажется, даже до крови, и тут же получает за это ощутимый подзатыльник. Это всё дурацкие рефлексы, Азирафаэлю сразу становится стыдно, но он всё равно негодующе пихает Кроули в плечо, почти шипит на него (и у кого бы только набрался?):

– Я же тебя просил!

– Ну прости, забылся, – раскаяния в этой нахальной физиономии – ноль. Ещё и облизывается, паршивец, легко проводя кончиком языка по губам, по кромке зубов, красуется.

Показушничество – в сути своей есть гордыня, этому противится сама ангельская натура, зато радостно подхватывает натура демоническая. Кроули шипит, ёрзает, нечеловечески извивается всем телом, он жаден, он хочет всего и сразу, и больше, больше, больше. Царапает плечи короткими ногтями, кусается, вылизывает, целует и не отрывается даже, когда Азирафаэль осторожно опускает ладонь на его затылок, только что-то одобрительно ворчит и подталкивается головой. На секунду Азирафаэль видит его глаза – совершенно безумные, до жути неподвижные змеиные глаза. Гордыня, алчность, похоть – Кроули можно быть таким.

Азирафаэлю остаётся только зависть.

Происходящее оседает в памяти урывками, вспышками, стоп-кадрами, между которыми – блаженная звенящая пустота. Вот он оборачивает вокруг ладони тонкий галстук, тянет на себя, – а вот чувствует под ней взмокшую спину, и никаких галстуков, вообще никаких лишних тряпок. Кроули прижимается и вжимает, гладит по бокам, цепляется за предплечья, трётся щекой о грудь, о живот, подхватывает под колени и целует – бёдра, икры, лодыжки, ещё, ещё и ещё. Кроули глухо стонет, когда Азирафаэль сам подминает его под себя, и смотрит снизу вверх, щурится, растягивая губы в довольном оскале.

Его кожа пахнет потом и гарью, и, кажется, мускусом – или чем-то похожим. Когда рука Азирафаэля ложится на его горло, осторожно давит под кадыком – запах усиливается. Можно сжать пальцы ещё чуть-чуть, и тогда Кроули выгибается под ним, хрипит, закатывает глаза, и – хвала Всевышней за их сверхъестественную природу – Азирафаэль тоже может _почувствовать_. Этих эмоций с лихвой хватает на двоих, вот Кроули и делится ими, делится щедро, так, что Азирафаэль перестаёт понимать, где в обрушившемся на него шквале ощущений – его собственные. Глотку жжёт огнём, от нехватки кислорода перед глазами расплываются чёрные круги, зато и восприятие становится в десятки раз острее. Инстинкт самосохранения – древний, как сама жизнь, и даже чуточку древнее – легко обманывается болью в передавленной трахее. Гипоксия мозга стимулирует выброс адреналина в кровь, хрупкое человеческое тело отчаянно цепляется за жизнь, и – _блядство_ , как же это хорошо. Как хорошо – доверять, зная, что это ощущение умирания – ненастоящее, и всё равно, на какую-то долю секунды, срываться за грань панического ужаса, ловить каждое прикосновение, каждый звук и каждый стон.

Это дорогого стоит.

Потом Кроули долго ворочается, превращая аккуратно заправленную постель в форменное гнездо, и затихает наконец, обняв Азирафаэля со спины. Щекотно дышит в загривок и периодически отфыркивается от лезущих в лицо волос, а наутро непременно будет жаловаться: «Ангел, ты мне все руки отлежал! Да, обе две!», – но ему и в голову не придёт спать отдельно. Как Азирафаэлю не приходит в голову выпутаться из цепких объятий и провести остаток ночи за книгой. Или ещё за каким-нибудь полезным занятием, сон он по-прежнему считает пустой тратой времени, но – раз за разом покорно засыпает под мерное горячее дыхание в затылок.

Снов ангелы не видят. У них совершенно другая психика, отличная от человеческой, а потому возникающие в сознании образы не проходят через причудливые фильтры эмоций и воображения. Азирафаэль видит на этих картинках себя, поднимающегося по эскалатору в здании лондонского Сити. Стерильно-белоснежные залы Верхней конторы, Гавриила, Михаил, стайку секретарей с папками на завязках, какого-то ангела в форме чина Престолов, имя которого вспомнить так и не выходит. И – видит другого себя, спускающегося Вниз по зеркально отражённому эскалатору.

Кроули на этих картинках нет. И никогда не бывает.

Утром Азирафаэль просыпается один. Вторая половина кровати холодная, простыни даже не примяты, и он холодеет сам. На каких-то пять минут, стремительно прогоняя остатки сна, – а потом в дверях спальни появляется Кроули. Волосы всё ещё влажные после душа, кожа приятно пахнет одеколоном, должно быть, на ощупь она сейчас бархатистая и мягкая – и Азирафаэль немедленно хочет в этом убедиться.

А ещё в том, что Кроули – настоящий, осязаемый, живой. Не плод его воображения.

– Я тебе это припомню, когда в следующий раз назовёшь меня слишком прилипчивым, – бормочет Кроули, бесцеремонно закидывая ногу Азирафаэлю на бедро. Вид у него донельзя самодовольный, но пакостная натура всё равно даёт о себе знать. – Хм-м-м... Помнится, вчера я пришёл к тебе с новостями, но ты меня... отвлёк.

– Кто кого ещё отвлекал, – хмыкает Азирафаэль. – Не ты ли сказал, что дела подождут, а сначала – дегустация Шато Монтроз девяностого года?

– Всего бутылочка!

– Три бутылочки.

– Упс, – Кроули без тени раскаяния пожимает плечами. – Так вот. Дела.

Азирафаэль вздыхает и отстраняется.

– Ты про готовящийся Армагеддон?

– Внизу все на ушах стоят, – кивает Кроули. Кажется, он ничуть не удивлён, что его новости для Азирафаэля – вовсе не новости.

– Знаю. Наверху тоже.

– И что ты, – на этом слове Кроули делает ударение, – будешь делать?

Потому и отвлёк. Азирафаэлю не хочется ни говорить об этом, ни даже думать, потому что он знает – с наступлением Конца Света всё должно закончиться. Иначе просто не получится, не выйдет физически. Ангелы могут играться с пространством и материей, как душе угодно, но такое им не под силу. И уж тем более одному из них не под силу остановить, да хотя бы отсрочить, целый Армагеддон. Только ради того, чтобы скрыть свой маленький обман, длящийся шесть тысяч лет.

– Я что-нибудь придумаю, – уверенно говорит Кроули. – Ты как хочешь, а я этого так просто не оставлю.

– Давай не будем об этом сейчас? – Азирафаэлю малодушно хочется сбежать. То ли от Армагеддона, то ли от разговоров, и ещё неизвестно, от чего проще. – Пожалуйста.

Он притягивает Кроули к себе, стараясь не смотреть в пугающе неподвижные, немигающие глаза. И тот наконец сдаётся, обнимает за шею, целует в висок.

– Ангел, – его голос сейчас как никогда похож на змеиное шипение. – Не оставлю.

Азирафаэль не знает, сколько ещё продлится его маленький обман, его казавшаяся безобидной выдумка. Слишком давно она вышла из-под контроля. Кроули непредсказуем, у него, как и у столь любимых им смертных, есть свобода воли, и своему создателю он больше не подчиняется.

Азирафаэль думает о том, как сложилась бы его жизнь, если бы не та злосчастная стена злосчастного сада. И приходит к выводу – оно того стоило, от первой до последней минуты. Кроули стоил того, чтобы познакомиться с ним поближе. Кроули стоил того, чтобы его выдумать.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 04.09 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
